A Different Side to the Moon
by firequartz
Summary: What if Lily and James hadn't died that night? What happens to Sirius? Does Peter still escape and become Scabbers? Will Voldemort come back and will Harry ever know about the prophecy? Does Harry have siblings? Read on to find out...


Author's Note

Okay here is a new story, I decided to try a new idea...and see what happens, I was just wondering what if James and Lily hadn't died that night? So I hope you like it, and to my faithful reveiwers, I have not forgotten _Undying Love _just I am having a writer's block, so hopefully this story will unblock it, we shall.

Disclaimer:

I am not JK Rowling, and sometimes I wish I was, but the sad fact of life is, is that I'm not...

* * *

'Lily, you'll be late if you don't hurry up.' James called up the stairs as he stood in his wizarding robes.

'I'm coming.' Lily replied back as she hurried down. 'Has the babysitter arrived?'

'Yes, about twenty minutes ago, you know, when we were meant to leave.'

'I don't see why we have to go to this party.'

'Lily it is an annual event, it is Halloween!'

'But I don't like leaving Harry all alone.'

'He isn't alone, Clara is here.'

Lily smiled and grabbed her coat which James helped her into; they walked out of the house and apparated when they got out of the drive.

* * *

A few hours later, Lily and James returned to their house, but what they didn't expect is for Ministry officials, Remus, Hagrid and Dumbledore to be standing outside.

'What's happened?' Lily cried running towards her house, well what was left of it, one side had been blasted apart.

'Lils.' Remus tried to stop her, but she ran forward, James right behind her.

'Harry!' James cried as he pulled Lily into his shoulder, a crying was heard and Lily looked up and saw Harry in the arms of Hagrid.

'Harry!' Lily breathed running over to him, whilst James breathed a sigh of relief.

Lily picked her son out of Hagrid's arms; she stared at his forehead and looked around as if to ask what had happened. James came to stand next to his wife, and put his arm round her.

'James, Lily there was an attack on your house, Clara I am afraid, although she was an amazing Auror; she was killed.' Dumbledore said.

'By whom?'

'Voldemort, the scar on young Harry's head is a result of him trying to kill your son, instead it backfired onto himself, which I don't think he planned. You took heed on my words when I told you to place that charm on Harry, it saved his life.'

Lily looked up at James, her emerald eyes were watery, and there was fear in them.

'Where is Sirius?' James asked looking around anxiously.

Remus stepped in 'we think he led Voldemort to your house, he was your secret keeper after all.'

'No! He is my best friend, a fellow Marauder; Moony he couldn't have done this.' James said shaking his head in disbelief. 'But they swapped, Peter and Sirius as he was worried that Voldemort would come after him, so he said Peter was a wiser option.'

'But how do we know this for sure?' Lily asked.

'Sirius wouldn't betray us; he is Harry's godfather for Merlin's sake.'

'But would Peter?' Remus asked the inevitable question.

'I don't know.' James said sadly.

Lily gave Harry to James whilst she walked into the house and picked up a few things, like pictures of her and James at Hogwarts almost two years ago, when they had overcome their differences, the picture of her and James at their wedding, the first picture of Harry. Lily stifled a sob as she thought of Clara; it could have easily been her, or James or both of them. Suddenly Lily realised more than ever how much she depended on James and Harry, she couldn't live without them. But imagine Harry not having his parents when he would need them with his huge task ahead of his life, to overcome Voldemort.

'Come on Lils.' James said coming up to her and pulling her away. Remus stood there, Harry in his arms, they walked up to Dumbledore, and they apparated to Hogwarts to discuss plans for their new house.

* * *

'You are very welcome to stay at Hogwarts, but we know that Regulus Black isn't to be trusted.' Dumbledore said. 'I know he is leaving the school in a few years time, but who knows.'

'I think it would be best perhaps if they went to Lily's old house, just make it undetectable and I'll be their secret keeper.' Remus said.

'Are you sure you will take the responsibility?' Dumbledore asked.

'Yes and I only wish I had done it before.'

James smiled and clapped a hand on Remus's shoulder 'thanks Moony mate, it means a lot.'

Lily hugged him, and then took Harry off him, looking up at Remus she asked.

'Will you come round often?'

'I'll come round as much as I can.' He said kissing Lily on the cheeks and clapping a hand on James's shoulder.

Lily and James along with a sleeping Harry used the floo network to go back to James's house to get some clothes before going off to Lily's old house.

* * *

'Lily, wake up.' James said coming into the bedroom the next day with some coffee.

'Is Harry ok?' she asked sleepily and quickly.

'He is fine, um Lils, there has been some news.' James said sitting on the bed and handing his wife a mug.

'They found Sirius this morning, he cornered Peter, and…' James couldn't say it, but Lily was looking at him so he went on 'Sirius um killed Peter, and then blew up the whole street, killing thirteen muggles…the Ministry have got him, and they are taking him to Azkaban.'

'James.' Lily said placing the mug down and pulling her husband into a hug, to lose a friend was bad enough, to lose two for different reasons was awful. 'I'm so sorry.' She said trying to hold him tight, as though it would make the pain easier, but they both knew it wouldn't.

'We're going to be alright James, I know we are. We just have to keep a low profile for a while, and adapt disguises until the immediate danger has passed. Then we can go back to being a family.' Lily said kissing his forehead and staring into his chocolate eyes with her emerald ones.

James forced a smile and hugged Lily, she still smelt the same as she always did, ironically it was lilies, and he buried his face in her long soft wavy red hair trying to forget everything.

Clearly Harry was jealous as his parents were not paying attention to him, and to each other, and so he began to cry.

'Little prince.' James chuckled as he walked over to his cot and picked him up 'the boy who lived, that is what they are calling you now.' He said to his son who cooed back at him.

* * *

Author's Note 

What did you think? Please tell me and not too many harsh flames, if you don't like, then I won't carry on, but if you do and have any ideas to where you would like this to lead, then please pass them on, and I will make a note of your name and honour you! Please review, you'll make me a happy panda!

Firequartz


End file.
